character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
E-123 Omega (Canon, Games)/Maverick Zero X
Summary E-123 Omega (Ｅ－１２３ "オメガ"?) is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He was created by Dr. Eggman as the last and most powerful E-Series robot, and seeks revenge on him due to resentment of his abilities being wasted. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A Name: E-123 Omega/E-123 Ω Origin: Sonic Heroes Gender: Inapplicable, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: E-series robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Walking Arsenal, Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Information Analysis, Flight, Gun Manipulation, Missile Generation, Can grant his allies Intangibility and raise their speed and durability, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Armor Piercing, Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Leaves, Health Seeds, and Health Roots), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves, Speed Shoes and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Absolute Zero Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Transformation (With Color Powers), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Black Hole Generation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void and Cyan Laser), Flight and Levitation with Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void, Existence Erasure (With Violet Void), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol), Mind Manipulation, Poison, Electricity, and Absolute Zero Ice. Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '(Is considered the strongest member of Team Dark, which makes him superior to Shadow and Rouge. Is one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful creations. Fought the likes of Metal Madness, Mephiles the Dark, and Imperator Ix with aid. Threatened Infinite) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with Sonic and Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: 'Sharp claws, Rapid-fire rotary cannons, flamethrowers, missile launchers, semi-automatic single-barreled wrist cannons, double-barreled laser gun, various other laser blasters and cannons, Item Boxes, Wisps, ect. 'Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Tends to act savagely and has an obsession with killing Dr. Eggman Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Omega leaps into the air and proceeds to curl into a ball before ramming enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash:' Omega curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Omega performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Omega to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Omega Arm:' Omega spins his robotic torso around clockwise. While doing so, Omega unleashes a full-force weapon barrage from his built-in arm cannons, resulting in a spiral-like wave of artillery that damages anything caught within its radius. The projectiles in question can either be a hail of bullets, streams of fire, and drill-like missiles *'Flamethrower:' Omega morphs his claws into flamethrowers before releasing a stream of fire at opponents. *'Machine Gunner:' Omega morphs his claws into gatling guns before releasing a widespread steam of gunfire at opposing enemies. *'Beam Cannon:' Omega morphs his claws into cannon units to fire a damaging laser beam that lowers and bypasses durability. *'Lock-On Shot:' Omega shoots several orange Homing Lasers at his surrounding enemies *'Omega Shot:' Omega fires a yellow spray of pellets to mow down anything in his path. *'Omega Launcher:' Omega fires destructive orange fireballs directly at surrounding enemies. Gallery File:004081D8-4070-44F9-952B-6D5816FF2D5B.png|Adventure Omega File:Omega-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Sonic Forces Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X